Cold Hearted
by FutureMsAndreaCullen
Summary: Edward and Jacob are best friends and are living the life of eternity without a mate. Nothing had come between them until their family moved to Forks where they met the unique Isabella Swan.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n okay well here is another fanfic me and my friend 4evrvampire are working on! we are very excited! hehehe well right now we are going to just give you a summary of it and you tell us if it is any good! okay well thanks!**

* * *

Edward and Jacob are best friends and are living the life of eternity without a mate. Nothing had come between them until their family moved to Forks where they met the unique Isabella Swan. Both Edward and Jacob found love at first sight over Bella. Now they had to decided over their friendship or Bella...also on who will get her! 

Edward and Jacob both vampires they live the Cullens

Bella is a human and lives with Charlie

TAkes place in present time

* * *

**If this comes out good we are going to switch it to a profile we share. So we will let you guys know when we switch the story over! For now its going to be on my account though...**

**And if you read this and didnt review your a HATER! so please tell us if this is crappy story or if its actually worth out time to write it. **

**hehehe jk about the hater thing but please tell us what you think!**


	2. School

**a/n sorry we took long on this. But we had some problems with communication. well hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

**Disclamier: we dont own anything that has to deal with the twilghit series.**

_

* * *

_

Chapter One:

School

_Ugh I just hate starting school all over again… there are way better things I could do with my time then sit in a little room surrounded by pathetic humans!!_

"You know Rosalie your not the only one who dislikes school, but you don't have to be so sour about it" I swear it's the same time all the time.

"I personally agree with Edward on this one…"

"Oh and why is that Jacob?"

"Well for one thing there is nothing else to do during the day so why not just go spend some time with the humans…" I would just rather be in the meadow I found here.

"And let me guess the second reason is just to hear Edward tell you how girls go crazy about you" Yeah that is defiantly a reason. He is always asking me! Ugh so annoying to hear human girls gush over him and me.

"Haha don't be funny Alice, but that is one of the reasons though just not the one I had in mind right now…." Sure Jacob…

"Okay kids stop arguing before I make Esme come down here. I suggest you all start getting in the car or else you'll all be late on the first day of school and we don't want that now do we?"

_And Edward please promise me to drive at a more appropriate speed today since this being a new city and everything _

" Don't worry Carlisle I doubt the chief will even notice us, plus Alice already has it covered" I smiled.

"Fine, fine, then move along, and if anybody needs me I'll be in the hospital" He walked out of the house to leave us to get ready for school.

We finally were able to leave the house with just enough time with all the commotion that started from a simple comment I had made…At least we were all on time as Carlisle had wished, thanks to my excellent driving. Thank god (if there is one) I didn't have any classes with Rosalie and Emmett…. I mean no offense to Emmett and Rosalie but by all means they drive me crazy with their thoughts, ESPECIALLY EMMETT!!

_I feel like this is going to be a good year don't you Edward _

"You always feel like it's going to be a good year Jacob…"

"And what is the problem with thinking that Edward…?"

"I am sorry if I insulted you Jacob, but it's just that Rosalie made my day today"

" Well that's nice is it not…. remind me to thank her for your mood later" I just chuckled and he joined in.

" There's no need for that Jacob all I want to do it forget about it for now…. Hey let me see your schedule"

" Kay here you go" he handed me the small yellow paper that contained his schedule.

"Hmmm…" I glanced at his schedule while he was looking around.

"What, what's wrong?" He looked at me worried then. It was fun doing that.

"Haha nothing just playing with you but we do have P.E. and advance biology together so that's good for something huh…?

" I guess but maybe we can bribe one of the office workers to fix our class like we did in Alaska, remember …" Yeah that was funny. I feel bad for dazzling the workers over there.

"Yeah that was funny but not today we don't want to work them to hard on the first day of school and there wouldn't be enough time anyways…"

"True that, so see ya buddy…." Jacob left to English for his first period and that left me to go to Government. As I was walking through the halls I could hear the immature thoughts that came from girls in this school. Ugh.

_He is so hot…_

_I wonder if he has a girl friend_

_Mmm…I wonder…(image)_

I shuddered at that last thought. I don't even want to think about it now. As I was walking to my first period some girl came up to me. Her name was Jessica.

"Hey you must be new here. I would be glad to help you and if you want we can go out some time." _Out anywhere would be fine with me. As long as I get to be with this hottie. _

"Thanks for the offer but I am okay." I smiled at her trying to be polite. She just nodded feeling slightly offended. I guess she wasn't used to getting turn downed.

_These girls here are hot! _Of course Jacob was already checking out the girls. I just chuckled to myself as I entered my homeroom. Let the torture begin.

Jacob's POV

These girls here are hot! I heard Edward chuckle. It was a small school so we weren't that far away. And besides with being a vampire hearing things isn't a problem. I walked into English. There was this guy that introduced himself to me. His name was Eric. He was talking about school and teachers. Giving me a heads up on things here. So I guess the torture will begin.

I let my mind wonder as the teacher was talking about something I could care less about. I wish I didn't have to go to school. I didn't mind at first. But being that I did this more than 10 times, it can be a drag. I don't like humans, but the girls…they are a different story. Edward and I can get a girl really easy. I find it amusing to know what the girls think of me. Edward finds it annoying. Well whatever I still have him tell me what they think of me. He just laughs when he tells me. But this time being a small school, there will be a lot of attention on the whole family. Too bad Edward has to hear what they think about us. And then when they daydream being with us. I for one am glad I don't have that power. I'm happy with mine.

* * *

**a/n okay hope you like please review! we love it when we get reviews! and we are going to switch the story over to another account we share SO THIS IS IMPORTANT! check out the account Future4evrvampireCullen. okay thats all! review!**


	3. important auothers note

**IMPORTANT!** I WROTE IT ON MY LAST A/N BUT I GUESS THERE IS CONFUSSION. WE WILL NOT BE UPDATING ON MY ACCOUNT ANYMORE. WE MADE A NEW ACCOUNT SO WE CAN WORK ON THIS STORY, AND MAYBE OTHERS WE THINK OF! OKAY? WELL THE NEW STORY IS ON THE ACCOUNT **Future4evrvampireCullen. **

**OKay i know i am having trouble posting the link...imma try one more time! sorry about this...i guess i am just super stupid!**

**http://www.fanfiction. **

** net/u/1365370/**

**umm just put it together...lmao! sorry about this!**

**much love**

Andrea and Kaitlyn!


End file.
